<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Please Don't Fall in Love by mochilou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961351">Please Don't Fall in Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochilou/pseuds/mochilou'>mochilou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Kang Yeosang, Confessions, Friends With Benefits, Hidden Feelings, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Moving On, Not Beta Read, One-Sided Love, Power Imbalance, Sexual Content, Top Park Seonghwa, Toxic Relationship, Unhealthy Relationships, Unreciprocated Love, non-endgame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:00:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochilou/pseuds/mochilou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You can drive off in his car, kiss his lips inside a bar, fall asleep inside his arms. But please don’t fall in love.”</p><p>-Please Don't Fall in Love, VINCINT</p><p>Yeosang will do everything for Seonghwa, even if it means sacrificing his own emotions to keep him around.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Please Don't Fall in Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of soft whimpering bounces off the bedroom walls of Yeosang’s apartment, inadvertently being swallowed when a pair of lips overtook his and large, warm hands explored his flushed body.</p><p>Yeosang’s eyes were barely open as he felt his body growing warmer with each second passing, eventually clinging to the older man at the feeling of being full.</p><p>The pool forming at the pit of his stomach quickly builds up as Seonghwa thrusted in him a few more times, kissing each hickey on his neck. The soft sounds were replaced as a loud, uncontrollable moan was ripped out of Yeosang’s throat when he feels the tight coil in his stomach snap and he digs his nails down Seonghwa’s back, the action causing Seonghwa to also go into a frenzy, even more so when he feels the hot, sticky substance over the skin of his stomach and also Yeosang’s when the younger man pulled him even closer.</p><p>Seonghwa places one hand over Yeosang’s hips, pushing him further into the bed as he chases his own euphoric high, the thought of Yeosang cumming untouched sending signals throughout his body and he bites down on the younger man’s shoulder as he fills him up to the brim. “H-Hwa,” Yeosang whimpers, putting a hand on Seonghwa’s chest and pushing him a bit, hissing at how the bite had hurt.</p><p>“Did I hurt you, Angel?” Seonghwa softens his expression, halting his actions before kissing Yeosang’s lips repeatedly as he apologizes, it makes Yeosang let out a tired chuckle as he puts his hand over his cheek, caressing the skin just under his eye.</p><p>“You always get a little carried away.” The blonde laughs before letting out a sigh, saying sorry once more before kissing the area and burying his face into the crook of his neck, collapsing on top of him as he catches his breath. Seonghwa feels his eyes flutter a little, even more so as Yeosang strokes the back of his hair, his delicate fingers slowly sliding down to trace the muscles of his back.</p><p>“Are you okay now, Hyung?” Yeosang asks, voice soft and light as if he hadn’t let out a loud moan just minutes prior. Seonghwa hums as he lifts his head up, placing a quick kiss on Yeosang’s swollen lips.</p><p>“So much better, you’re always an angel, Sangie.” Yeosang smiles shyly at what he had said, cheeks burning up to showcase a blush but he wasn’t so sure if it was from the sex or how his friend called him an angel.</p><p>Yeosang wanted nothing more than to sleep after what had happened, maybe even cuddle with Seonghwa through the night since he was still in his headspace, but judging from his friends actions, he surely had other plans.</p><p>He lets out a little squeak when Seonghwa pulls out of him, he doesn’t look back at how Yeosang reacted to the suddenness as he just sits on the edge of the messy bed. The younger lets out a quiet sigh as he tries to shift his position, but sitting up proved to be a mistake when he ends up hissing when he could feel how sore his lower body was.</p><p>“You know that you can always stay, Hyung.” Yeosang bites back the pain as he reaches out to him, kissing the nape of his neck and wrapping his arms around his exposed torso, he knows that Seonghwa has not once stayed after sex, not even when it’s in the wee hours of the morning but Yeosang always offers.</p><p>“We have a shoot tomorrow and I don’t have my equipment with me, I’m thrilled to see Hongjoong again, you do remember him, right?” Seonghwa twists his body, poking the younger’s nose and it makes Yeosang let out a whine, claiming that he really doesn’t want to get up the next morning because he knows how sore he will be, but that’s not really the case.</p><p>Yeosang just doesn’t want to be in the same room as Seonghwa and Hongjoong, especially with all the gossip he has heard about what happens when Seonghwa works with Hongjoong, all the flirting and subtle touches, some even speculating that they might have even had sex at one of the hotel locations after the shoot because of how much of a mess Hongjoong was when the paparazzi caught sight of him leaving.</p><p>“You have to come Baby, you really can’t tell the client that you can’t come because you got so fucked out and can barely walk.” He teases the younger man, who in turn hides under the covers and Seonghwa carries on getting dressed.</p><p>Minutes later, while he was buttoning his shirt, Yeosang had gotten up, or at least tried to, only ever getting his hands on the large pajama shirt and the underwear he was wearing prior to Seonghwa invading his apartment.</p><p>“I’ll walk you out, I need a cup of milk anyway.” Yeosang mumbles as he pulls the shirt over his head and ever so carefully putting on his underwear, his slow movements making his discomfort all the more noticeable. </p><p>“Are you sure? Looks like I did a number on you there, Babe.” The brunette glares at him before throwing one of the pillows at him, claiming that he’s at fault for it but Seonghwa wasn’t even phased by it, only ever seeing angry Yeosang as an angry kitten. “Come here you,” Seonghwa crawls over the bed, pushing Yeosang back into the mattress and hovering over him.</p><p>“I can let myself out Yeo, just go to sleep.” Seonghwa kisses his lips, a lot more delicate than he was before, and with that he dims down the lights as he walks out of Yeosang’s bedroom. </p><p>The brunette lets out a sigh as he sits back up, turning on his bedside lamp and getting hold of his phone to call for a friend because he cannot deal with his emotions at the moment, especially not when he’s left in his headspace.</p><p>He bites on his finger as he waits for his call to be answered and it only took a couple of seconds before it was picked up, but he wasn’t given a chance to say anything, “I’ll bring the wine, just stay where you are, Darling.” He hears the line going down and he tosses his phone on the messy bed, looking down at the result of the temporary heaven that he was in. </p><p>He never wanted to be anywhere else when he’s with Seonghwa, his happiness is with the friend he had made when he was a wide-eyed newbie to the company and ever since then, Yeosang would do anything for him, be there for him, much like what had happened that night.</p><p>It wasn’t long before Mingi knocked on his ajar door “Are you decent? I know I’ve seen you naked before but I want to make sure.” </p><p>“I’m dressed, Gigi, please come in.” Yeosang smiles weakly as he waves at him. His friend is in his pajamas as he holds a bottle of wine and two glasses. “Is the bed dirty?” He asks playfully, he just wants to lighten up the mood and Yeosang nods, claiming that he’s pretty sure that Seonghwa’s cum was inside of him, this obviously made Mingi cringe because it was something that he surely did not need to know.</p><p>“Tell Yunho Hyung that I am sorry for stealing you again.” Yeosang chuckles as he adjusts his position and Mingi hands him the glass that already had wine inside before he sits down next to him, trying to get into a comfortable position in the mess of pillows and comforters. “Are you dating a vampire, what the fuck is that?” Mingi questions, eyes fixed upon the obvious bite on Yeosang’s shoulder after his shirt had slightly slipped off.</p><p>“You should feel how my hips and ass feel, fuck, I hope I don’t have a limp tomorrow, we have a shoot.” He groans before taking a sip of the wine, trying to forget about the pain he was feeling, not just physically but emotionally too. </p><p>The redhead model holds his finger up before drinking a mouthful of the wine and walking out of the dim bedroom. Yeosang knew where he was going and he just propped his feet up on a pillow, he is so grateful that Mingi brought the expensive type of wine, which is his favorite and he could already picture Yunho whining about how Mingi was going out for the night.</p><p>But then again, Yunho is sympathetic towards Yeosang since he also knew his situation with Seonghwa.</p><p>“Get on your stomach Doll, Gigi will make you feel much better.” Yeosang shows him a wobbly smile before he sets down his glass on the bedside table and ever so carefully, with some help from Mingi, he was able to lie down on his stomach. Mingi just knew that Yeosang wanted nothing more than to cry, his emotions being masked at the moment since Seonghwa couldn’t even give him the proper aftercare that he’s used to.</p><p>He shivers as the ice bag hits the curve of his back but Mingi pats his head, dabbing some peppermint oil on the blooming hickeys on his neck so they could fade away faster and putting a smaller ice bag on the bite. Mingi knew that Yeosang likes being pampered after sex, but with Seonghwa, he would always hide how he needed it, knowing that Seonghwa would never give him that type of care and attention.</p><p>“Feeling better?” Yeosang nods, being able to relax since he knows that he’s good in Mingi’s care.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” The taller man hums, asking what he had meant by it “I’m sorry for bugging you, just because Seonghwa Hyung couldn’t stay, not like he ever has but you know what I mean.” Mingi doesn’t say anything but rather holds his hand, assuring him that it’s okay and that’s what friends are for. However, soon enough, Mingi’s smile falters as he looks at the state of the photographer.</p><p>“This isn’t healthy Yeo,” He starts, those words were like a broken record already but he will never get tired of telling Yeosang, he’s always been trying to talk sense into him ever since he found out about Yeosang harboring feelings for him, while also sleeping together.</p><p>It’s such a shitty thing for Seonghwa to do this to him, making Yeosang his second option every time his date doesn’t go well but Yeosang was also at fault for letting himself get strung along, letting it happen and turning a blind eye. He knows how much Yeosang loves Seonghwa, he’s seen how his eyes always light up with adoration everytime they are together.</p><p>“Are you just going to keep on letting him use you like that? You know very well that it’s not what love is, this is just so destructive to look at.”</p><p>Yeosang knew very well that Mingi just wants the best for him, but at the same time, he can’t help but be under Seonghwa’s spell. He just wants to be someone’s someone, he wants to be somebody that the person can’t live without.</p><p>But it seems as if he’s the one who couldn’t live without Seonghwa, because the older man could very much live without him, even if their relationship is strictly platonic, Yeosang is very much dependent on him.</p><p>“I want him to be happy Gi, happier than all of the people he had been with unsuccessfully. They don’t deserve him and maybe one day, just maybe, he’ll love me too, the way I’ve always loved him.”</p><p>Mingi lets out an exasperated sigh before he lies down next to him, squeezing his hand once more, knowing that Yeosang needed it at that point, the reassurance and the feeling of having someone.</p><p>“Yeo, you can’t just put his happiness over yours and think that it counts as love. You should put yourself first too, not just him.”</p><p>That morning Yeosang woke up through his alarm, he let out a whine as he fished for it under the covers but turns out it was on his bedside table. He expected himself to be in the position he had fallen asleep in but perhaps Mingi had put him in the right place, there was a pillow under his hips and he was tucked underneath the covers, a plus was Mingi busting out his weighted blanket.</p><p>He had a good hour and a half before he needed to get himself to the hotel location for the shoot and as he gets up, he finds a sticky note from Mingi on the lamp shade, telling him to have a good day, that having just coffee is not breakfast and they should hang out soon, this time with Yunho.</p><p>Yeosang lets out a smile before he texts Mingi a <em>“good morning”</em> and a<em> “thank you”</em> for taking care of him, even promising that he’ll treat them for dinner or he could cook for them since it’s something that he enjoys.</p><p>He heads towards his bathroom, checking whatever visible hickey he had on his neck so he can make sure to cover them up after his bath since he didn’t want any questions being thrown at him during the shoot.</p><p>He made sure to add some bubbles into the water before he dips inside, he really needed the warmth so his muscles can relax and as he washed himself, he found even more hickeys and just general bruising on his legs, Seonghwa really loved diving in between his thighs while digging his fingers into the soft flesh to keep him in place, it always amused Seonghwa and he would playfully threaten him that he will stop if he doesn’t stay still.</p><p>Yeosang just lets out a sigh as he sinks himself further into the water and let his muscles loosen up, but after some time, he takes his phone in his hand as he scoured through the emails he received, trying to see if he had any schedules in the near future and double checking his calendar to make sure that it doesn’t have any conflicts.</p><p>The photographer didn’t want to go to work that morning, one of the reasons is that he’s sore and just wants to nestle himself under the covers as he watches reality shows and the other reason is that he doesn’t want to see Seonghwa flirt with a model as if he didn’t sleep with Yeosang the night prior.</p><p>Then again, Yeosang doesn’t really have the right to get jealous, it wasn’t like they were together. They were just friends who sleep together, it just so happens that Yeosang grew to love Seonghwa, but that’s his fault, he admits that it is.</p><p>His quiet time gets disturbed when his phone receives a call, it was from Seonghwa and it made his heart flutter a little, smiling as he answers it. “Oh good, you’re already awake.” Yeosang puffs his cheeks, bidding him a good morning because apparently Seonghwa can’t even be bothered to do that. Yeosang puts the phone on speaker, setting it back on the counter as he drains out the tub.</p><p>“I’m on my way, do you happen to need a ride?” He furrows his brows as checks what time it is, they had a good hour before their call time at 10 but he rolls his eyes as he assumes that Seonghwa just wants to see Hongjoong. </p><p>“I just got out of the bath, I’m not even dressed yet.” He chuckles as he turns on the shower head, washing away the bubbles that have clung to him and washing his hair was well “I’m a few minutes away from your place, I’ll let myself in.” Yeosang nods, hanging up so he could do his skin care and cover up the hickeys on his neck. He wraps a bathrobe around his body before walking back to his bedroom, grabbing whatever article of clothing he can get his hands on and that’s when he hears the door opening.</p><p>“Good morning Angel!” Seonghwa beams happily as he pokes his head into the bedroom, catching Yeosang just as he was putting a shirt on “What’s gotten you so excited, hm?” Yeosang asks as if he doesn’t know the answer. </p><p>“I got you coffee and a blueberry bagel, how did you sleep last night?” Seonghwa kisses his cheek before sitting down on the arm chair, watching Yeosang put himself together and he furrows his brows when he sees that Yeosang covered the hickeys but he doesn’t mention it, he just found it odd that he covered them when he usually wore it with pride.</p><p>“I slept like a baby, you would know that.” Yeosang lies through his teeth as if he didn’t cry after Mingi did the aftercare when it should have been Seonghwa’s duty, but he has never mentioned it to Seonghwa because he didn’t want to cause problems between them since that’s what all of this was, just sex, no strings attached, no feelings being shared and Yeosang was just there to make Seonghwa happy after a shitty ass date.</p><p>“That’s good, I need my partner to be on his best today.” Yeosang opens his mouth to answer but he is cut off when Seonghwa pulls him down on his lap, instantly kissing his jaw and making Yeosang giggle over how it tickles and he wraps his arms around his neck. “I’m always at my best when I’m with you.” He says genuinely and Seonghwa bounces him a bit, kissing the corner of his lips.</p><p>“I know Angel, thank you for last night by the way, you’re always here for me.” Seonghwa tightens his hold on him, pulling him flush against his body and Yeosang feels his heart swell because the scene was just looking rather domestic when he got a glimpse of them on the mirror and he rest his chin on top of his head as he whispers, “I’m always going to be here for you Hyung, always.”</p><p>Yeosang practically dragged himself inside the hotel’s convention hall as he lugged around his equipment, he had a second cup of coffee in his hand as he followed Seonghwa, much like a wide-eyed little puppy.</p><p>He saw how the sets and lighting were already getting ready, it wasn’t anything too fancy since the focus would initially be on the clothing. He jogs toward hair and make-up where Seonghwa had gone to and there, Yeosang’s eyes went wide, his heart beating at a dangerously rapid pace.</p><p>This is the first time he’s seeing Kim Hongjoong in the flesh and goddamn, the model is inhumanly gorgeous.</p><p>He had beautiful dark brown eyes that were accentuated due to the make-up he had on, his nose is straight and it even reminds Yeosang of a fairy, his lips were painted with a natural peachy shade that complimented his bright smile.</p><p>He had an array of earrings on his pierced ears, carrying edgy pieces of jewelry that he will be modelling along with that clothes, he was still in a robe, slightly slipped off his shoulders and it shows off a sneak peak of the famous tattoo of vines and flowers that stemmed all the way down his spine.</p><p>“It’s such a pleasure working with you again Hwa, you’re my favorite among all of them.” He says in a soft yet alluring voice and Seonghwa takes his extended hand, pressing his lips on to the back of it, the gesture causes Hongjoong to giggle before he turns away the stylists’, pointing out that he can handle it and he wants to get a word with his photographers.</p><p>“I believe we have yet to meet.” The model turned his attention to Yeosang now and the younger photographer immediately felt out of place, feeling like they were so out of his reach. Hongjoong is just so naturally classy even if he was only in a robe, Seonghwa was also dressed in a rather casual yet smart attire as if he was impressing someone and then there’s Yeosang, he’s just dressed in a black t-shirt and an oversized navy blue cardigan that actually belonged to Yunho.</p><p>“Hongjoong, Darling, this is Kang Yeosang, you could say that he’s my partner in crime, taught him all he knows now.”</p><p>Yeosang extends his own hand and the model shakes it, he was hoping that he doesn’t notice how ice cold he is “I’ve heard a great deal of you, Yeosang, you’re on the rise as well.” He says but his eyes flickered towards Seonghwa who was playing around with some of the jewelry on the table, picking out some that would compliment Hongjoong.</p><p>“Thank you, I hope Hyung tells you good things.” Yeosang laughs nervously, feeling rather intimidated but at the same time he was observing how Hongjoong and Seonghwa looked at each other, the model is looking at him with a sweet and angelic smile on his lips, while Seonghwa is looking at him with a fond expression. </p><p>Something that Yeosang has never seen whenever Seonghwa looks at him.</p><p>“I’m very glad that I will be able to work with you today Yeosang, hopefully even more in the future.” Hongjoong is just so kind and it was impossible for Yeosang to dislike him just because Seonghwa likes him.</p><p>“Likewise.” Yeosang nods at him and Seonghwa hands him his camera bag, “How about you go set up, Sang, coordinate with the lighting crew and the creative director, I’m just going to catch up with Hongjoong.”</p><p>Yeosang was about to protest when Seonghwa gave him a light push on the back, getting him off the area, the young man lets out a silent scoff before he finishes the last of his coffee and he goes over to one of the tables to put out the cameras they brought.</p><p>He screws in the lenses that he uses for portrait shots and he makes sure that the camera is securely connected to the usb cable so the shots can immediately get sent to the computer. He can’t help but glance at Hongjoong and Seonghwa, but he tells himself that they’re just flirting and nothing will ever come out of it.</p><p>Seonghwa is just a natural flirt, relationships have never worked out for him before because he claims that no one really gets him but here was Yeosang, almost screaming at the top of his lungs that he’s right there.</p><p>Throughout the whole ordeal, Yeosang felt a little uncomfortable and out of place with the energy being created during the photoshoot. He didn’t even get a chance to take the reins to photograph Hongjoong in the span of 3, almost 4 hours.</p><p>All Yeosang has done for the whole shoot is be somewhat of an assistant for Seonghwa, eat a load of the snacks being served and of course, have lunch later on by himself, tucked away in the corner as he watched videos on his phone.</p><p>As they continued in the afternoon, Yeosang is still just behind the computer, making sure that every shot is being monitored, he was with the creative director as he points out what to retouch and Yeosang notes down his comments.</p><p>“Yeosang, come here.”</p><p>He perks up, getting up on his feet at an instant, getting a little excited at the thought that maybe it’s his turn to shoot the next concept but when he gets to Seonghwa, he was handed a credit card and he tilts his head, asking “What am I supposed to do with this Hyung?” </p><p>“Could you be a dear and get me another americano, you can get one for yourself too if you want.” </p><p>Yeosang feels a stutter at his throat because he was there as a photographer, to photograph Hongjoong and he’s not supposed to be doing the coffee runs, there were assistants for that!</p><p>“Joong, you want anything?” Yeosang hides the scowl forming on his face before he tucks the card inside the holder that was behind his phone, teetering on his heels as he waited for Hongjoong to reply since he was getting his make-up retouched.</p><p>“A dirty chai latte would be fine, oh and Hwa, is it possible that we shorten the break, I almost forgot that I have a meeting with some friends this afternoon.” Seonghwa obliges, calling out a 10 minute break before turning his attention back to Yeosang “Don’t even think about buying more sweets, I don’t want you to have a sugar rush, with all the macarons you ate.” He squishes Yeosang’s cheeks, making him giggle for the first time during the shoot “Now go on and be careful.”</p><p>The brunette did his impromptu coffee run, getting relieved when the coffee shop attached to the hotel didn’t have many customers so he was able to do it quickly. He was now drinking his caramel frappuccino happily, getting a little kick due to the added espresso and he was starting to feel the effects of it since it was his 3 cup for the day, he also had some additional macarons that just added to his energy and he watched what was left of the shoot.</p><p>He can’t help but see how Hongjoong and Seonghwa worked so well together, they were both commanding and knew what they wanted to make the shoot look good, with Hongjoong flirting with him through his mere body language and the way his eyes pierced through the lens of the camera, making it known to everyone in the room that he is fierce, sensual and someone to be desired.</p><p>God, he made Yeosang feel so insecure about himself because he could clearly see how Seonghwa was eating it up, even returning the affection.</p><p>As the shoot finally wraps up, Yeosang finished packing up his unused cameras and he was just waiting for Seonghwa to finish talking to the client since the older man was the one to drive him to the shoot and therefore is also the one to drive him home.</p><p>He figured that he could invite Seonghwa to his place, along with Yunho and Mingi, it has been a while since they hung out together.</p><p>Seonghwa finally finished talking to the client and he walked towards Yeosang, the younger man instantly getting hold of his stuff “Ready to go Hyung? I was thinking we could hang out, like just hang out.” He laughs, pointing out that he’s still very much sore from the night prior and Seonghwa leans down to his ear.</p><p>“Well I could always give your hole a rest and just fuck your thighs.” This made Yeosang’s knees buckle, his cheeks heating up as he hit him playfully and Seonghwa raises his hands in surrender.</p><p>“I would love to but I can’t, Hongjoong invited me to come with him since his friends found out I was the one doing his shoot today, you’re okay with going home by yourself, right?” </p><p>Yeosang was absolutely mortified, as if something heavy had just been dropped into his stomach because Seonghwa clearly knew that he’s supposed to be his ride back home but here he was, not even thinking or asking him before he took the invitation from Hongjoong.</p><p>“Uh- Sure, yeah, I’m meeting up with Yunho and Mingi nearby, so it’s no big deal Hyung, have fun.”</p><p>He fakes a smile and Seonghwa nods, kissing his temple before he goes over to Hongjoong who was waiting for him by the doors and he waves goodbye to him before he slips his arm around Hongjoong’s waist as they leave the hall.</p><p>Yeosang just lets out a sigh once they were out of his sight, he puts down his bags as he called in a Kakao taxi because there is no way in hell that he’s going to take a bus when he has expensive equipment with him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Over the course of the next 2 weeks, Yeosang had chosen to work from home, it was one of the perks as a photographer even though he has a little studio in the company. He chose to stay home since he wasn’t doing much, mostly just touch ups, getting on-call with the creative director from time to time so he can send in the photos and he waits for the critique in regards to the tone of the photos.</p><p>He didn’t leave his apartment since he threw himself into his work and it resulted in Mingi and Yunho coming over, claiming that he’s been working so hard and even joking about how they wanted to make sure that he’s still alive, with Yeosang being so young, it was somewhat expected that he’d be a little bit of a workaholic. </p><p>But he ended up taking a break that Friday night, they ended up cooking dinner together and afterwards as the night progressed, they had some drinks, thanks to Yeosang hidden stash of tequila in one of the cupboards.</p><p>The couple took it as the time where they can have some sort of talk about the type of relationship he has with Seonghwa, trying to talk some sense into him because he might actually listen because they heard of what happened during the photoshoot. Yeosang listens intently, maybe he was starting to see the picture of how unhealthy it was, coming from the perspective of a couple who has been together for years.</p><p>But as the night progressed, the drinks Yeosang downed just kept on coming so he could numb the emotions he was feeling and the brunette staggered to the bathroom, spewing out everything.</p><p>Thankfully, Yunho was there to take care of him, the actor pressing a cold towel over his temples to soothe him, combing his hair back whenever he had to vomit. His emotions were just all over the place prior to that, one minute he was giggling alongside Mingi, sharing shots and the next thing he was crying his eyes out over how he could never compete with the likes of Kim Hongjoong.</p><p>Yunho felt extremely saddened when he saw just how broken Yeosang is, his eyes were bloodshot red, cheeks puffy as tears streamed down them, he kept clinging to Mingi like an abandoned kitten and the model just strokes his hair, trying to make him feel better by telling him that he’s beautiful in his own way and does not need to compare himself to Hongjoong.</p><p>The actor got a more clear picture of why Mingi will drop everything he’s doing just to be of aid to Yeosang. </p><p>That night, Yunho opts that Mingi should stay the night at Yeosang’s, just so he can have someone to look after him because Yeosang was so out of it, his eyes were practically rolling to the back of his head and if Yeosang was honest about it the morning after, he would say that it was one of the worst experiences he had with alcohol.</p><p>Once again he was very apologetic towards Mingi and Yunho after that night, but the couple assures him that it’s very much okay and he thanks them for being able to talk with him. Yeosang hasn’t touched a drop of alcohol after that night, not even his favorite wine just so he could somewhat detox from that awful experience. </p><p>After the eventful weekend, he was back to focusing on work, getting to the other projects that were also lined up but he can’t help but feel a little agitated since Seonghwa has neither called or texted him ever since the day after the photoshoot. Yeosang felt like he was a clingy boyfriend for still making sure to text him the usual <em>“good mornings”</em>, <em>“have a nice day” </em>and genuinely asking if he’s okay, he’s just not very used to Seonghwa not talking to him.</p><p>They always talk on a daily basis, whether it was work-related or just some banter, they always try to find something to talk about. But over the past weeks, Yeosang's phone has been silent, most of the notifications on his phone were mostly just from his emails, social media and some messages from Mingi here and there.</p><p>One might say that his dependency on him is a bit too extreme, but that’s what happens when you’re so used to each other, it’s just that Yeosang has yet to see how toxic it really was.</p><p>Yeosang was enjoying his night on a Wednesday night, he was somewhat treating himself and enjoying the ambiance of his apartment, he was eating popcorn, watching a movie that he’s been dying to watch, he had just finished most of his projects even before the deadline and he would have invited Mingi to come but he found out that they were out on a date.</p><p>There was no way in hell that he could ask Seonghwa to come over because they haven’t seen nor talked to each other, plus, he saw that he was out for dinner.</p><p>He couldn’t really help but feel a little lonely but it also gave him some time to properly think about his friendship with Seonghwa, what Yunho said has been on his mind for a while now, about how there is a clear power imbalance between their friendship.</p><p>The photographer was on his second bowl of popcorn and possibly the third horror movie for that night, it was nearing midnight and he was nowhere near tired, it could be because of the 3 cups of americano he had ordered but he didn’t care, he just wanted to watch all the things he had planned on watching before he got busy with work.</p><p>Yeosang was too focused on the film since he doesn’t even hear Seonghwa coming inside his apartment, waltzing inside as if he owns the place and he puts down a small tub of ice cream on the kitchen counter before he quietly tiptoes behind his unsuspecting friend.</p><p>He waits until there is a jumpscare in the movie and he puts his hands over Yeosang’s eyes, making the young man jump a bit, almost dropping his homemade peach soda.</p><p>“Hyung, I know it’s you.” He deadpans, letting out a sigh afterwards because he was genuinely not happy over how his friend hasn’t talked to him for weeks and here he was, inside his apartment as if nothing happened.</p><p>“Why so down, Angel?” Seonghwa asks, kissing his cheek before he decides to come around and sit down next to him, getting a fair share of the popcorn that was next to Yeosang “Come on, tell me what’s wrong, you’re oddly quiet.” He pokes at his side and Yeosang just lets out a hum before his Seonghwa wraps an arm around his waist, pulling him close and even kissing his neck but the younger was still unresponsive, just taking a sip of his soda from the straw.</p><p>Seonghwa surely notices and he takes his glass, settling it on the table and carrying on trying to get his attention.</p><p>“I got you your favorite ice cream, you can’t be mad at me, Babe.” He tries once more, getting a lot more handsy with him as he slips them inside his top  “Ah Hyung, you’re going to get me all worked up.” Yeosang says, pushing him away lightly but Seonghwa knows all his sweet spots, dropping his hand down to the back of his pajama shorts and sliding down to cup his ass but Yeosang still tries to deflect because he wasn’t really in the mood.</p><p>“What flavor did you get?” He asks, combing through his own hair and Seonghwa pulls away “Chocolate, of course.” He gestures that it’s on the kitchen counter and Yeosang gets up, wanting to get the frozen treat but Seonghwa pulls him back down.</p><p>“Hold on, I wanna talk to you about something.” Yeosang assumed that he was there to talk about where the hell he’s been but what he actually said just made Yeosang roll his eyes. </p><p>“I wanna tell you about how my date went.”</p><p>Seonghwa hasn’t talked nor shown his face to him in 3 weeks already and he had the audacity to come over to his place, getting rather intimate with him and then springing on to him about how he just came back from a date.</p><p>That shit irritated Yeosang, this wasn’t like all the previous times they’ve slept together, oh no, Seonghwa basically ghosted him and showed up with no invitation to talk about a date.</p><p>The brunette’s response didn’t go unnoticed and Seonghwa’s expression flickered from excited to questioning, raising his brow as a stoic expression was painted on his face.</p><p>“Something wrong, Yeosang?” This time he lets out a scoff before he gets of Seonghwa’s lap, he doesn’t even look at him after that and instead focusing his eyes on the screen and the words that left his mouth was something that he did not see coming nor did Seonghwa appreciate it, because even Yeosang himself regretted it as soon as they came out.</p><p>“What happened this time, hm? Did you come over because it didn’t go well?” His tone was sarcastic, the annoyance bubbling inside of him as he carries on, this time turning his head to face Seonghwa.</p><p>“How many times do you have to make the same mistake to realize that it’s not going to work out?”</p><p>Yeosang dropped the bomb on him, but his eyes immediately widened at the realization over how harsh his words sounded and he saw how Seonghwa’s face turned from stoic to offended.</p><p>What is that supposed to mean, Yeosang?” Seonghwa’s tone changed and judging from how he said his full name, he was upset and in all honesty, it scared Yeosang as it was something that he has yet to see.</p><p>“Wait, Hyung, fuck I’m sor-”</p><p>His words were cut off when Seonghwa just gets up, quickly heading towards the door and it made Yeosang scramble up to his own feet “Hyung, come on, I didn’t mean any of that.” Yeosang pleads, his fingers curling over the back of his clothing and Seonghwa turns around, making the younger man think that he would be understanding but the hardened expression on his face says otherwise “Talk to me when you’re done being an asshole.”</p><p>And with that Yeosang was left wide-eyed and guilty at the entrance of his apartment, flinching as the door slammed close and it took him a while to react to what the fuck just happened.</p><p>“Fuck, I should not have said that, I should not have said that! Yeosang you fucking asshole!” He scolds himself, running his fingers through his hair in distress and slowly, his shoulders grow heavy, causing him to close in on himself.</p><p>Seonghwa was right there, he had him after needing him for weeks and now he fucked it all up by being snarky, pushing him away just because he couldn’t hold his tongue and he dreaded the days that were ahead of him, how much more will Seonghwa ignore him now that he’s upset with him?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>And just like that, Yeosang was back to being blatantly ignored by Seonghwa, but this time it was because of him being unable to hold his tongue and perhaps even hurting his feelings in the process.</p><p>Days went on as usual but Yeosang couldn’t help but feel empty, even drained as if he had hit a slump.</p><p>Despite all of these, he made sure to take care of himself, he was still eating at the right time, making sure that he still gets work done, he even tried to fix his sleeping schedule, it was a far cry from how he was when he first started the job and Mingi was happy to see the improvement, but sometimes Yeosang’s mind still wanders at night, thinking about Seonghwa. He wanted nothing more than to see how he is and to ask if he’s okay, he even apologized after he said those words to him but much like before, his messages and calls were unread and unanswered.</p><p>“Aren’t you supposed to go to a meeting tomorrow?” Mingi asks Yeosang as he made a cup of coffee for himself, walking towards the couch where the photographer was busy answering emails on his laptop, they were watching a movie and surely Yeosang was glancing at the screen from time to time, but he was mostly using it as background noise. Yeosang groans as he rolls his eyes, the sound of typing still being heard.</p><p>“Don’t remind me, I honestly have no idea why I have to go.” Mingi chuckles before sitting down next to him, munching on the chewy cookie that he had reached for on the table. </p><p>“You don’t want to go because you barely had anything to do with the shoot or you don’t want to see Seonghwa after what you said to him?” Yeosang shoots him a glare before shutting off his laptop, setting it aside and filling his mouth with a cookie.</p><p>“A little bit of both, you have no idea how scared I was when he got upset with me Gigi, plus I don’t want to create an uncomfortable aura during the meeting.”</p><p>He pouts, he has admitted that his ego got a little bruised because he wasn’t given the chance to do his own style of photography for the campaign ad, but at the same time he didn’t really know what would happen if he were to face Seonghwa for the first time in what seemed like another 2-3 weeks because he didn’t just ghost him in this scenario, he was upset at him and that was far more worse in Yeosang’s perspective.</p><p>“You have seriously got to stop that Doll, you’re going to the meeting because you’re still part of the team that was able to make the ad possible, if he’s uncomfortable to see you during the meeting tomorrow then it’s his problem because you’re just as much of a photographer as he is.” Mingi pulls Yeosang close while encouraging him, he’s been so worried about how Seonghwa feels when the latter has never even thought about Yeosang’s feelings.</p><p>“I will not let him make you feel inferior and you have every right to be angry at him and his actions.” </p><p>Mingi has always been an honest man, the type of person who has never held back whenever he wants to speak his mind and he will repeat his words towards Yeosang, even if it is becoming a broken record.</p><p>“If a friend of mine had ignored me for weeks on end with little to no explanation and they just happen to waltz inside my home as if nothing happened to seduce me and tell me about their date, I would be mad too and the way you reacted is valid, your feelings are valid.”</p><p>He feels Yeosang shift under his hold, letting out a deep breath before he slides further down, until he has his head on his lap and Mingi strokes his hair, comforting him because he knew that everything was taking a toll on him even if he doesn’t want to admit it.</p><p>“Do you know why Seonghwa is doing this to you, why he keeps you hanging by a thread?” Yeosang shrugs, staring up at the delicate features of his friend and Mingi sighs, shoulders pulling back before he traces shapes on Yeosang’s cheeks with the tip of his finger.</p><p>“He’s doing this because he knows that no matter what he does, you will always be there for him, whether it’s good or bad,” Mingi did not want to sound as if he’s scolding him, but rather he was using his soft voice as he did not want to make Yeosang feel even more bad about himself, his heart hurts to see Yeosang cry over a person that does not deserve his love and loyalty, even if that said person is his friend.</p><p>“He’s abusing how much you adore him. Yeo, he is so confident in terms of not having a stable relationship because he knows that you will be there to be his safety net and you’re enabling him.”</p><p>Mingi hopes that this time, he could get through Yeosang because he just wants to help his friend open his eyes to understand the toxicity of it all. He has seen how Yeosang would always put Seonghwa first, the obvious power imbalance between them even though Yeosang is technically in the same reins in terms of their career, but Seonghwa still treats Yeosang as if he’s a novice.</p><p>But Mingi knew that Yeosang’s admiration for him also had something to do with it, he’s always set him on a pedestal and the longer Seonghwa takes advantage of it, the toxic it gets. The younger man is getting taken advantage of and he was basically just letting him.</p><p>“You need to break it off Yeosang, I know that it will hurt like a bitch but I promise you that everything will be better, he doesn’t need you and you don’t need him. You can grow on your own Baby, you can grow and be known as Kang Yeosang and not just his partner.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>On the morning of the meeting, Yeosang woke up without Mingi, but from the sound he faintly heard from the kitchen, he figured that he was having his morning coffee before they could go on their separate schedules.</p><p>Normally, Yeosang is excited to go to meetings like this because he loves seeing the clients being happy with their hard work but it’s one of those days where he’s just not in the mood, but in all honesty, who is?</p><p>Yeosang loves his job, he loves all the opportunities that he gets, whether it was meeting new people, being able to travel to all the places he always dreamed of seeing and being able to grow his career and put his name out there.</p><p>But there were also times that he just wanted to take a step back, but he thought about what Mingi said to him the night prior, that he’s going to his job for himself and not for Seonghwa, that he is not responsible over how Seonghwa will react around his presence.</p><p>“Good morning Sangie, you’re just in time.” Mingi smiles as his eyes landed on Yeosang who was fresh out of the shower and drying his hair with a towel, the photographer’s eyes immediately lit up at the sight of the cheesy egg toast that he made and he thanked him for it.</p><p>“So, what’s the itinerary for today?” The model asks as he pours himself a glass of orange juice and coffee for Yeosang, iced to be exact. “Well, there’s the meeting, I don’t know how long it will last and I might just go home right after.” </p><p>It surprised Mingi, a little taken aback that Yeosang didn’t even mention talking to Seonghwa, choosing to go home over apologizing, he was optimistic about Yeosang’s plan and he surely wished that when he does go home, he wouldn’t have Seonghwa on his tail after he wormed his way into Yeosang’s good graces.</p><p>Mingi felt as if a light bulb had gone off his head and he bounced excitedly on his seat until Yeosang asked what was going on with him “I know this sounds crazy but what if, hear me out, what if we take a trip to Gwangju tonight and we’ll surprise Yunho!” He was teetering on his seat and Yeosang matched his energy, growing excited since all he’s ever done for what seemed like a month or two is be on his computer and he needed the time off.</p><p>“Perfect! We can use my car and Yeosang,” Mingi smiles flirtatiously and it made Yeosang raise a brow, asking why he had that expression “Yunho might have mentioned that his fellow actor took a tiny bit of interest in you.” Yeosang flushes, hiding behind his mug by drinking the contents. </p><p>“You know I’m not so keen on dating.” He points out, making Mingi raise a brow “Is that you talking or Seonghwa prohibiting you?” The brunette pouts, thinking about how he never really had the opportunity to go on dates with the people who have asked him out, mostly because of Seonghwa taking up most of his time. </p><p>“Your silence is an answer, what did we talk about last night?” Mingi quizzes as if Yeosang is a child “To put myself first.” He was pleased that Yeosang says that without any hesitation and he collects their dishes to wash it despite Yeosang’s protest since he’s the guest.</p><p>“Perhaps our trip could help you get a clear head and maybe you’ll even have a nice time with a certain Mr. Choi.” And that’s when Yeosang chokes on the remainder of his coffee, there was no fucking way that Choi Jongho was the person he meant.</p><p>“The Choi Jongho?” Mingi just smiles sweetly before he shoos him away, not giving him an answer if the person interested in him is Choi Jongho.</p><p>Mingi and Yeosang had gone their separate ways after having breakfast, Mingi was off to a System Homme photoshoot and even promised Yeosang that he would put in a good word about him, for more opportunities and Yeosang thanked him for that. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Yeosang had also arrived in the company’s building, he had another round of coffee after going through a drive-through because he just needed it to get through the day even though it hasn’t been 2 hours since he had his first cup. He was waiting for the elevator doors to open while he felt a nervous pit at the bottom of his stomach, unsure if it’s because of the meeting or having to see Seonghwa.</p><p>The elevator bell lets out a ding and he steps in, pressing the button for the floor he is meant to be in and just as he was about to press the button to close the doors, Hongjoong walked in. </p><p>The model is decked on in what Yeosang recognized as a Louis Vuitton suit, it was in a vibrant blue color, there were brooches on his lapel by the likes of Chanel and Saint Laurent, his hair was tucked under a beret and a pair of spectacles perched on his nose.</p><p>“Oh hello Yeosang, I’m glad it’s you.” Hongjoong shoots him a smile, choosing to press the button for the doors to close “Hongjoong-ssi, I didn’t know you’d be joining us, you look stunning by the way.” Yeosang compliments, he didn’t really know what to say so that just came out of his mouth.</p><p>“I’m very hands-on with my shoots, so here I am.”</p><p>The photographer just nods, feeling underdressed yet again in his presence but he reminds himself that he’s just going to be in and out. But he just can’t help but look at Hongjoong, he is absolutely beautiful and such a vision, he could photograph him for hours on end, but something catches Yeosang’s eye that made him nibble on his bottom lip. </p><p>And that was a fresh hickey, peeking out of the collar of his suit and Yeosang sucks in a deep breath, telling himself to calm down as his mind is beginning to get clouded with the thoughts of Seonghwa giving that to Hongjoong.</p><p>Seonghwa wouldn’t fall in love with Hongjoong, right? This was just a one time thing between them and they wouldn’t possibly start a relationship, Seonghwa wasn’t like that.</p><p>“So, I heard that you and Seonghwa haven’t been talking, what’s that all about?” Yeosang gulps because he didn’t think that Hongjoong would know about that “Ah, we just hit a little bit of a speed bump, a disagreement if you could call it.” The model nods, understanding that perhaps it’s something personal.</p><p>“You should talk it out, he’s done nothing but vent to me about how you weren’t talking and he didn’t have anyone to talk to, he’s a whiny fella.” Hongjoong laughs as he tells him, clasping his fingers together “I’ve talked him into apologizing to you, so I assume that he will today, he mentioned that he wants to do it personally.”</p><p>Yeosang thanks Hongjoong for doing that, but he claims that they will fix it on their own and Hongjoong nods, putting it behind them as they walk towards the conference room the meeting will be held in. The model was even thankful that he had ran into him because it gave them the time to catch up as they didn’t have the chance to on their first meeting.</p><p>Once they get inside the room, Yeosang has locked eyes with Seonghwa who seems unfazed, he just heads towards Hongjoong, kissing his cheek without even acknowledging his fellow photographer who had also come in.</p><p>“Seonghwa, are you forgetting something?” Hongjoong pinches the small of his back and Yeosang perks up, he didn’t really want to make it seem like he had talked shit about Seonghwa to Hongjoong prior to them entering the room “Hongjoong-ssi, it’s alright, I’ve had my own faults too and Seonghwa Hyung can talk to me once he’s ready.”</p><p>The younger photographer takes the spot across from Seonghwa and because of that, he got to see how Hongjoong is so comfortable with Seonghwa and vice versa, they were talking about how the photos came out so well and there were also flirting here and there, more than just words because there were also not so subtle touches being shared. Yeosang is just so done with the meeting, he didn’t even know why he had gone to it because he didn’t contribute much.</p><p>He didn’t care about how the client was happy with the outcomes of the shoot, he just didn’t care and he wanted to be back home, under the covers and relax before they go on their impromptu trip to Gwangju.</p><p>When the meeting ended, Yeosang bolted out of the room without even saying a goodbye to Seonghwa nor sparing him a glance. He tossed his shoes into the rack as soon as he got home, he had a bag of take-out with him that he propped on the counter because he didn’t want to cook anything for the day because he still had to pack a weekend bag. He was excited to go, it’s been a while since he got to go on a trip with Mingi because of their busy schedules but they consider themselves lucky since their breaks had coincided.</p><p>It was a little after 3 in the afternoon when he got a text from Mingi, telling him that he’s going to send him a message when he’s right outside, claiming that he had what he needed and he didn’t really need to pack since he had a place in Gwangju that he shares with Yunho.</p><p>He was going to run a little late, estimating the shoot to finish around 6:00 or 7:00 because they didn’t start until after lunch due to some complications, Yeosang tells him that it’s okay and he even offered to drive if Mingi is feeling tired, claiming that he’ll also take care of their snacks on the way there.</p><p>He passed the time by packing his clothes, bopping to the music that was blasting throughout the room and drinking his milkshake every so often. He made sure that he had all his essentials, bringing the cutest outfits so he could take lots of pictures and he charged extra packs of batteries for his camera so he could capture the memories they will make on that weekend.</p><p>Yeosang was broken out of his playful trance when there was a knock on his door, he hops over to it, thinking that it might be a package or it could also be Mingi who got out early and so he didn’t have any hesitation when opening it. But he was surprised when he saw that it’s Seonghwa.</p><p>“Hey, can I come in?” Seonghwa asks carefully, waiting for Yeosang to answer “Can Hyung come in? I missed you so much.” Yeosang feels his heart growing weak and he even feels it at his throat, Seonghwa is right in front of him, he’s at his doorstep and he’s the one who has come forward to apologize.</p><p>“Yeah, you can come-” He was cut off when Seonghwa engulfs him in a hug, even picking him up from the floor and kicking the door behind him as he takes Yeosang to the couch and it’s when he saw the bags that Yeosang packed.</p><p>“Are you going somewhere Angel?” Yeosang nods, getting off Seonghwa’s lap as he moves them closer to the door “I’m going to Gwangju for the weekend, Mingi is picking me up later.” Seonghwa nods, pulling Yeosang back into the couch and kissing his cheek, perhaps multiple kisses and he cups his face, getting a good look at the delicate face that he dearly missed.</p><p>“Well, I guess that I should savour my time with you then.” Yeosang laughs softly before sinking back into his side, it was as if what he had talked to Mingi the night prior had just been thrown out of the window but Yeosang just feels oddly complete when he’s with Seonghwa. He had him at the moment, they were quiet as they took in the aura of being together again but it wasn’t long before Seonghwa apologized to him. </p><p>Seonghwa had Yeosang on top of him as they cuddled on the couch. It was unusual to Yeosang but he didn't mind it. He missed Seonghwa so much, he missed his friend, his voice, his face, his touch, him. He missed Seonghwa and he wants him.</p><p>The younger man felt a rush of desire course through him as he sits up, it made Seonghwa ask if something was wrong but Yeosang doesn’t say a word as he smiles, pressing his lips against the latter’s, it wasn’t like the kisses they’ve shared, it was sweet and innocent in Yeosang’s part because he just wanted to feel as if Seonghwa loved him in that way, he didn’t want to have sex but rather just share hours of love, even if it was faux.</p><p>Seonghwa places his hands on the nape of his neck and there, Yeosang thought that he wanted to deepen the kiss and so he does it, not wanting to disappoint him but it turns out that Seonghwa had tugged on the back of his shirt, pulling him off.</p><p>“Something wrong Hyung?” Yeosang asks, a smile creeping to his lips before he gives him another peck and Seonghwa lets out a chuckle before he pushes Yeosang’s hair away from his face, getting a good look at his bright brown eyes “None of that today Angel, I just want to spend time with you, just like this.”</p><p>Yeosang blinks a couple of times before he complies, nodding and blushing a little over what he had done but he didn’t mind because he was cuddling with Seonghwa on the couch, he could feel Seonghwa’s fingers tracing the skin of his back, ever so delicate butterfly like touches that gave Yeosang goosebumps but he loved it.</p><p>He loved it when Seonghwa is soft towards him, he loves how rough he could be too but he always prefers the rare moments where everything is so gentle and delicate, hell, it made Yeosang feel as if Seonghwa is his boyfriend for the moment.</p><p>He’s happy, so fucking happy and maybe, he could even tell Seonghwa about what he feels, the mood was perfect and if it doesn’t go well, he was going away and it could give both of them some room to think.</p><p>“Hyung,”</p><p>“Sangie,”</p><p>They both paused, laughing at how they spoke at the same time and Yeosang wanted to tell him how he feels but Seonghwa also claimed that he has something to say. Yeosang giggles as he tells him to go ahead, he had an ounce of optimism that Seonghwa might say that he likes him, judging from how sweet he was, it was the only thing that Yeosang wanted to hear. </p><p>But his heart shattered into multiple pieces upon Seonghwa opening his mouth and speaking.</p><p>“I’m going to ask Hongjoong to be my boyfriend.”</p><p>It was obvious that Yeosang was taken aback, tilting his head “What?” His voice was a pitch higher and he sits up, almost scrambling at that point “Yeah, it’s crazy but we’ve gone out on dates, spending time together and I’m so positive that he’s the one Sangie, he’s the one I want to be with, I’ve never thought that I would find someone who I could bury myself to, someone who just gets me and understands me. I think that I might be in love.”</p><p>Yeosang just watches the glimmer in Seonghwa’s eyes as he talked about Hongjoong, it was the type of shine in his eyes that he has never ever seen before and he bites his bottom lip, he hid how broken he was on the inside because Seonghwa made him feel so fucking special in those hours but it turns out that Seonghwa was just making sure that the mood was great before he drops the bomb on him.</p><p>He can take Seonghwa going out on dates, kissing other people and being temporarily romantic with them, but God forbid he’ll actually fall in love.</p><p>Yeosang didn’t even think about telling him what he needed to and thank God, his phone had gone off, excusing himself to see that Mingi texted him to come downstairs. He’s glad that Mingi came at the right time because he just feels like screaming his lungs out.</p><p>“I have to go, Mingi is waiting for me downstairs.” Yeosang gets up on his feet, putting his shoes on and checking all the lights and plugs in the place before he turns off the main switch. Seonghwa had offered to help him with his bag and Yeosang secured his belongings before they left.</p><p>The young man swore that he could feel his heartbeat all the way down to his pinking, he was anxious and hurt but he kept a straight face, he didn’t want to let it show. He tuned out Seonghwa as he talked about Hongjoong, how amazing he is and all that shit. It made Yeosang want to snap at him but he held himself back.</p><p>Or does he?</p><p>Once they were outside, Seonghwa acknowledges Mingi who was inside the car and he mouths to Yeosang as to what he was doing in his apartment but Yeosang just doesn’t answer him as he throws his bag of clothes in the backseat of the car.</p><p>He huffs as he looks back at Seonghwa and he saw just how happy he is, he’s glowing like crazy and Yeosang wanted nothing than be happy for him too, but he was not going to carry a weight on his shoulder and sacrifice his own emotions just to make Seonghwa happy.</p><p>“Hyung, can I tell you something?” Seonghwa nods but before it, he gives Yeosang a hug, telling him to be safe, to have fun and that he loves him. It made Yeosang innately scoff but he kept it to himself as they pulled away from each other.</p><p>He takes in a deep breath before looking down at his shoes, it was as if he was psyching himself up and part of him wanted to back out and keep it to himself. </p><p>But he can’t keep on doing that anymore, he’s just so drained and it was as if what Seonghwa said was the final nail in the coffin and he looked up at him, a small smile painted on his lips as he spoke.</p><p>“Hyung, I like you very much, even more than just a friend.”</p><p>Yeosang drops the ball on him, the same way Seonghwa did prior. The older man looks at him like crazy, as if asking why he was saying that now, literally after he told him he’s going steady with Hongjoong.</p><p>“You don’t have to give me an answer, it’s okay. I know you like Hongjoong but I just want to tell you because I don’t want to regret not saying what I feel. Be careful when you go home, okay?”</p><p>And with that, Yeosang gets inside the passenger seat of the car, he doesn’t even give Seonghwa the chance to talk as he ignores his knocks on the window. </p><p>“Mingi, let’s go.” </p><p>The model nods, gesturing for Seonghwa to move away from the car and he drives away from the front of their apartment building. Yeosang saw through the mirror that Seonghwa had taken his phone out, most likely to call him and ask if they could talk it out, but he gets the upper hand and puts his phone on <em>“do not disturb” </em>mode.</p><p>The drive was silent for the most part, but it didn’t feel heavy nor awkward. It was actually very refreshing to Yeosang, it was as if a weight had been lifted off him because he was able to tell Seonghwa and he didn’t even have to deal with the response for the time being. He doesn’t even think about how he would face him at work but he promised himself that he wouldn’t think about it on the duration of their trip because he wanted to enjoy himself, he wants to be happy too.</p><p>Yes, he was still feeling the heartbreak over the unreciprocated love and the feeling of being that will still lurk around for days, weeks, or maybe months but as Mingi said, it wasn’t healthy and with time passing, it will only become more and more toxic.</p><p>“Hey Gigi,” the model hums, momentarily turning his face to him as the car comes to a halt at a stop sign “I would love to get to know Jongho better, but I hope he’s willing to wait until I can heal.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>